The Legend Of The Cherry Blossoms
by Gangsta-Angel
Summary: The Cherry Blossom festival is coming up and Sakura's life is going pretty well until something no one thought would happen, happened.


Authors Note: I don't own anybody or anything!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                                                _The Legend Of The Cherry Blossoms_.

            Sakura was on her way to school with her brother Tory, well it was more like she was trying to catch up to her brother Tory. She had been late again! 

"Hey Tory, wait up", she said as she speeded up on her skates. 

"Hurry up squirt", he said. 

"I'm not a squirt!" she shouted as she caught up to him. 

"Well finally", Tory said. 

"Oh be", Sakura started. 

"Hey Sakura, hey Tory", Julian called out. 

"Hey Julian", Sakura said.

 "Hey Sakura, nice hair barrette", Julian said. 

"Thank you", she blushed. 

"Anyways, hey Julian", Tory said. 

"Hey, Tory so you ready for that test today?" he asked.

"Damn, that's today?" he asked.

"Yeah", he said.

"Oh Tory dad said he's not going to be home tonight so you have to cook dinner", she said. 

"Oh don't you mean", he began.

 "Oh sorry Tory there's my stop", she said before Tory could say she had to cook.

 "Bye Sakura", Julian said. 

"Bye Julian", she said.

~*~*~*~*~*

            At school

"Good morning Madison", Sakura said.

 "Good morning Sakura", Madison replied.

"I wonder what's going to happen today", Sakura wondered out loud.

"Probably the same thing we do everyday", she said as they sat down.

Just then Li walked in with Melin shortly behind him.

"Good morning Li", Sakura and Madison said.

"Good morning", Li grumbled.

Melin passed Sakura, and gave her a snotty grunt.

"Well hello to you too", Sakura said. 

"Shove it Avalon", Melin said.

"No why don't you", Sakura said.

"Could you two just calm down class is starting", Madison said.

"You're lucky Avalon", Melin whispered.

Sakura was just about to say something, but Mr. Terrada came in.

"Good Morning class", Mr. Terrada said.

"Good morning", they all replied.

Mr. Terrada went on, with his lesson, but Sakura's mind was somewhere else.

"I wonder why some many powerful clow cards, are appearing now, is it some sort of test?" she asked herself.

"Sakura!" Mr. Terrada yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh what?" she asked. 

"Daydreaming were you?" he asked.

"Um", she stammered.

"I'm sorry I disrupted the class", she said.

"Class is over, you can go to lunch now", he said.

"Oh oops", Sakura blushed as she got up.

"Next time pay attention", he said.

"Right", Sakura said as she left.

Outside in the schoolyard.

Sakura had just come outside; she was with her brother Tory and Julian.

"I've bought some food", Julian said as he handed Tory and Sakura the rice balls. 

"Wow Julian these are good did you make them yourself?" Sakura asked as she stuffed the food in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like them", he smiled. 

"Well I've gotta go, lunch is almost over. Bye Tory, bye Julian", Sakura said as she started to walk away. 

Sakura was on her way back into the classroom when she bumped into Li.

"Watch were your going Avalon", he said.

"You bumped into me", she said.

"Shh, I since a clow card", he whispered.

"But wait I thought we captured them all", she said.

"That's what I thought but apparently, there was one more card that clow reed made", Li said.

"Do you know the name of the card?" Sakura asked eagerly.  

"Why should I tell you?" Li snapped. 

"Because I have a right to know I am a card captor", Sakura said.

"Not the true one", Melin said who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who said you were in this?" Sakura said. 

"If Li's in this I'm in this", she said.

"Melin I told you you're not a card captor", he said.

"Well I can help you", Melin said. 

"Whatever I'm going to class", Li said.

"Me too", Sakura said as she left.

Later on that night at Sakura's house.

            Sakura was in the kitchen setting up the plates and food when Kero walked in. "Hey Sakura so what are we having for desert?" he asked. 

"I'm having ice cream I don't know what we're having", she said.

"C'mon Sakura", he said.

"C'mon nothing Kero you have to keep a look out on the clow cards", she said.

"But Sakura I get hungry", he said. 

"All right Kero I'll bring you up a bowl after dinner", she sighed. 

"Yes! Chocolate Ice cream here I come!" Kero shouted.

"Shh", Sakura said, as she got ready to go in the leaving room.

"Julian?" Sakura asked as she saw him sitting at the table.

"Yeah Tory invited me for dinner", he said. 

"T-Tory you didn't tell", Sakura started as she slipped on a tissue and fell on the floor with the plates in her hands.

CRASH! The plates and Sakura dropping made a big noise.

"Sakura look what you did!" Tory shouted.

"Me and my clumsy self", Sakura thought.

"Clean this up!" Tory yelled.

"I'm sorry", Sakura said as she started picking up the broken pieces of plates.

"Now we gotta use mom's cherry blossom plates", Tory said as he got them out of the cabinet.

"Hmm cherry blossoms I remember one time when me and my mom went to a cherry blossom festival when I was young. It was beautiful the cherry blossoms were falling from the trees, and the whole park was lit up. There was this big cherry blossom tree and it's said that if you're with the right person something magical will happen", Julian said. "Wow", Sakura whispered as she put the food on the plates. 

"Maybe that will happen to Julian and me", Sakura thought.

TBC…


End file.
